This is a competitive renewal of a training grant in immuno-oncology that has been in existence for over 30 years. With this vehicle we provide high quality training for advanced predoctoral and postdoctoral students who desire careers as independent investigators in immuno-oncology and immunology. Broad training in modern biology is offered with special emphasis on genetic, molecular, cell biological and structural approaches to the solution of problems in immuno-oncology and immunology. This training grant is a focus for training and research by 22 faculty members in the Departments of Microbiology &Immunology, Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Developmental and Molecular Biology, Gynecologic Oncology, Nuclear Medicine, OB/GYN, Pathology and Pediatrics. A vital component of our research and training environment is our well-established AECOM Cancer Center headed by Dr. I. David Goldman. All our trainers are members. Our predoctoral program operates within the guidelines of the Sue Golding Graduate School. The program contains the essential elements of a careful admissions process, a core of basic courses followed by specialized courses in immunology and supplemented with seminars, journal clubs, work-in-progress sessions, outside speakers, as well as close supervision of the research program for each student at both predoctoral and postdoctoral level. Establishment of the Belfer Institute for Advanced Biomedical Studies assures that the special concerns of postdoctoral associates are addressed concerning their research experience and career opportunities. The most important feature of our training program is the intensive work in the laboratory by predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees that starts with arrival and continues under close supervision throughout. Our program also features training in relevant instrumentation contained in shared facilities including a Hybridoma facility, FACS facility, transgenic mouse and stem cell facility, X-ray crystallography and molecular modeling, peptide synthesis and protein sequencing, oligonucleotide synthesis and DNA sequencing and microarrray facilities. For the next 5 years, we stress continued emphasis on cancer relevant research and a new focus on translational and clinical research.